


Slave World

by queerasjay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master x Slave - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay
Summary: Thor pergi mencari keberadaan adiknya yang menghilang seperti biasanya. Usai kejadian menghilangnya sebagian populasi manusia dan akhirnya tim Avengers berhasil, Thor masih tetap mencari keberadaan Loki adik sekaligus kekasihnya.Thor merasa yakin adiknya masih hidup,maka dia mencari terus hingga menemukan sebuah kota bernama Slave World.Di sana Thor melihat seorang budak yang sangat mirip dengan Loki...
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. Thorki : Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Slave World…
> 
> Di mana para manusia di perjual belikan sebagai slave atau hanya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu dan hal tersebut di legalkan oleh pemerintah. Sehingga para slave yang mencoba melawan atau melarikan diri malah yang akan mendapatkan hukuman. 
> 
> Para slave disini berasal dari golongan bawah memang, mereka dipaksa untuk bisa memberikan keturunan yang begitu anak mereka memasuki usia remaja remaja akan direkrut oleh pihak yang menamai diri mereka ‘The Owner’. Mereka yang terpilih biasanya yang memang memiliki daya Tarik fisik yang menarik, usai itu mereka akan dilatih bagaimana menjadi seorang slave yang baik, yakni bisa menyenangkan sang pembeli atau master. Mereka yang sudah melewati masa training ini akan di lelang dengan harga paling tinggi untuk bersama masternya jangka waktu tertentu dan ada juga mereka yang memang sepenuhnya dijual kepada sang master. 
> 
> Baiklah ini adalah cerita pertama saya yang menggunakan sebuah dunia yang saya reka sendiri, sejujurnya saya bukan penulis tipe fantasi tapi saya ingin mencobanya dan semoga para pembaca juga bisa menikmati tulisan ‘gila’ saya ini. Ini murni khayalan gila saya dan cerita ini sudah dipastikan akan berisi smut pada setiap partnya. Dan ini akan saya buat dalam bentuk one shot atau two shot dan mungkin tidak akan menyambung satu part dengan part lainnya. Mirip seperti kumpulan cerpen, tapi disini saya mencerita semua yang terjadi pada dunia buatan saya ini.
> 
> Akhir kata semoga kalian bisa menikmati tulisan saya ini.

“Pada malam ini sangat spesial dan seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui bahwa dalam satu bulan sekali kami akan menjual seorang slave. Ya menjual bukan hanya menyewakan dia, tapi menjadikan dia milik anda sepenuhnya dan nasibnya sudah anda tentukan sendiri dia bukan tanggung jawab kami lagi,” jelas pembawa acara dengan tubuh tambun itu.

Aku masih berada di belakang layar dengan kondisi tangan terikat ke belakang dengan dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang, sebab mereka hanya memakaikan aku celana dalam saja. Aku adalah slave yang dijual malam ini dan mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu akan mendapatkan pembeli seperti apa nantinya. Bisa saja dia sudah bosan padaku di malam pertamanya sehingga memilih langsung menghabisi nyawaku.

Usai sang pembawa acara itu berbicara, aku ditarik paksa keluar dari balik layar. Mataku dipaksa untuk menyesuaikan dengan lampu sorot di hadapanku. Perlahan aku mulai bisa melihat para manusia yang membeli sesama manusia sendiri. Dari penampilan semuanya mereka semua sepertinya orang kaya raya semua. Tapi mereka semuanya gila, mereka menghamburkan uang untuk membeli sesamanya.

“Baiklah ini perkenalkan si manis, kenapa saya bilang si manis anda bisa lihat sendiri betapa manisnya pria ini…” wajahku dicengkramnya kuat.

Aku hanya pasrah saat diperlakukan demikian dan tidak melakukan sedikit pun perlawanan, “Baiklah untuk harga pembukaan satu milliar ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi lagi?” kata sang pembawa acara.

Seorang pria mengangkat papan, “Lima milliar…”

“ _Another_?”

“Sepuluh Milliar?” seorang pria berambut pirang gondrong ikut mengangkat papan.

“ _Another_?”

“Dua puluh milliar…” lagi kembali sang pria pertama melemparkan harga.

“ _Another_?”

“Lima puluh Milliar…” kembali pria gondrong itu mengangkat harga.

Suasana seketika itu hening, penawar pertama barusan mememilih kembali duduk di bangkunnya sepertinya dia menyerah. Entah aku juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya dia sudah kalah dengan pria berambut pirang gondrong itu.

“Baiklah… lima puluh milliar pertama…”

“Lima puluh milliar kedua…”

“Lima puluh millar ketiga..”

“Dan baiklah si manis ini, sudah menjadi milik anda _Sir_ …”

Usai itu aku segera kembali ditarik ke belakang panggung dan tentunya untuk diberikan kepada pembeliku barusan. Aku hanya pasrah saat aku dibawa ke sana, di sana aku melihat pria berambut pirang gondorng itu bersama seorang pria berambut hitman lainnya wajahnya sedikit arogan. Dia sedang berbicara dengan pria berambut gondrong itu sampai aku masuk di antara mereka, keduanya pun kembali saling pandang.

“ _See_ Thor…? Aku tidak bohong padamu kan, dia benar-benar mirip Loki adikmu itu kan?” tanya pria yang berambut hitam itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Thor itu mengangguk cepat, “Kau benar Stark, terima kasih sudah mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu,” dia menjabat erat tangan Stark itu.

“Ya-ya aku juga tidak sudi mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu jika aku hanya salah lihat dan salah mengenalinya.”

Tiba-tiba saja dia pria berambut gondrong itu memeluk tubuhku erat, “Loki… akhirnya aku menemukanmu.”

“Thor… pakaikan dia ini…” Stark itu memberikan Thor sebuah jas panjang.

Dengan cepat Thor mengambil itu dan memakaikan padaku, “ _Come Brother_ …”

Aku hanya diam saat dia memakaikan itu pada tubuhku, lalu digandengnya tanganku diajaknya aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Merasakan semua perlakuan ini, sedikit banyak membuat ketakutanku sirna, seperti aku tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini. Mereka cukup baik memperlakukanku, aku segera diajaknnya naik ke mobil. Aku dan Thor naik di bangku belakang sementara Stark berada di depan berdampingan dengan seorang supir aku rasa.

“Kita pergi ke rumah pondok…” kata Stark.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa supir itu melajukan mobil meninggalkan tempat ini, sungguh aku sendiri tidak tahu hendak dibawa ke mana aku ini. Tak lama kami sampai di sebuah rumah dengan yang taman begitu luas sehingga aku sudah melihat sebuah pesawat terparkir di sana.

“Thor, aku rasa kau lebih baik mandikan lokimu itu dan berikan dia pakaian yang layak sebelum kita kembali ke New York…” kata Stark begitu kami semua keluar dari mobil.

“Ya tentu Stark…” Thor mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mengajakku ke dalam salah satu kamar.

Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dipikiranku, tapi lebih memilih untuk diam dulu memperhatikan mereka.

“Mandilah Loki, ini bajumu dan aku akan menunggumu disini,” kata Thor begitu kami berada di dalam kamar.

Kuambil baju yang diberikan olehnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kubersihkah tubuhku yang memang sudah cukup lama tidak menyentuh air. Kubersihkan tubuhku dengan benar-benar, aku mengingat apa dikatakan oleh pelatihku bahwa aku harus bisa membuat pembeliku senang sebab mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa hidup lebih lama. Usai mandi dan memakai kemeja dan celana panjang yang diberikan oleh Thor aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Ah… Loki, pakaian itu cocok sekali denganmu,” Thor segera berdiri menghampiriku.

Dari tadi dia memanggilku Loki, apa itu nama yang diberikan dia untukku? “Terima kasih, _master_ …” kataku.

“Ah… akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu _brother_ , tunggu kau memanggilku apa, _master_? Loki, ini aku Thor kakakmu tapi… kakak tiri sebenarnya.”

Aku menatapnya heran, aku sungguh tidak paham semua ucapannya, “ _Master_? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu kakak?”

“Ya tentu saja Loki, seperti biasanya kau memanggilku.”

“Thor… aku rasa dia memang bukan Lokimu, dia hanya mirip dengannya. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Loki yang aku kenal dulu.”

Wajah Thor tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sedih sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya sedih, “Maafkan aku…” kataku kemudian.

“ _No No_ Loki, ini bukan salahmu. Tidak apa-apa kok…” dia tersenyum padaku.

Meski ragu aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

“Baiklah, kalian sudah siapkan? Kita berangkat sekarang,” kata Stark.

“Ya tentu, ayo Loki…”

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Thor, kami pun segera naik sebuah pesawat mewah. Tidak pernah aku membayangkan hal ini terjadi padaku, aku akan dibawa pergi tempat jauh dan ternyata perlakukan mereka sangat baik padaku.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya kami sampai juga di New York dan mendarat di sebuah tempat yang begitu eksklusif dan mewah. “Selamat datang kembali di New York…” kata Thor begitu kami turun dari pesawat.

“Ta-api ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini…” kataku takut mengecewakan dia.

“Maafkan aku… aku yang lupa, lalu siapa namamu?” balas Thor.

“Aku tidak memiliki nama, Thor…”

“Baiklah mulai sekarang namamu adalah Loki dan kau adalah kekasih sekaligus adikku…”

Aku terdiam menatap Thor, kekasih? Apakah dia tidak salah?

“Sudahlah ayo masuk dan kita temui yang lain…”

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengkuti langkah Thor dan Stark memasuki gedung itu, apakah mereka memang sangatlah kaya raya sehingga uang yang mereka keluarkan untuk membeliku tidak ada artinya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang semua ini dan terlebih-lebih soal Loki yang selalu saja mereka bicarakan sejak kami bertemu pertama kali itu.

“Loki?” panggil seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dan Stark segera menghampiri sosok itu.

“Entahlah Steve, dia bersikap seperti bukan Loki dan lihat sendiri dia seperti tidak mengenal kami atau pun Thor,” jelas Stark pada sosok itu.

“Tapi yang penting Thor terlihat bahagia bersama pria itu Tony. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup Tony…” balas sosok itu lalu kemudian dia menghampiriku.

“ _Welcome back_ Loki…” katanya sambil meraih tanganku.

“ _Thanks_ …” kataku sedikit gugup.

“Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mengadakan acara untuk menyambut Loki?” usul Stark.

Thor dan pria yang baru saja menjabat tanganku mengangguk setuju.

“Kalian berdua istirahat saja dulu, biar kami yang akan urus dan Thor ajak Loki ke kamarmu saja,” kata Steve.

Thor mangangguk dan mengajakku meninggalkan mereka berdua, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat aku untuk bertanya pada Thor. Aku diajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar itu, “Istirahat Loki…” katanya sambil mengajakku duduk di atas ranjang.

“Thor… boleh aku bertanya soal Loki?” kataku sedikit ragu.

Thor menatapku dengan pandangan yang sebenarnya tidak aku pahami lalu dia menarik nafas dan mulai mencerita tentang Loki adik dan sekaligus kekasihnya tentang semua hal yang sudah menimpah mereka dan akhirnya Thor harus kehilangan Loki-nya karena dibunuh oleh musuh mereka Thanos tapi tidak hanya Loki melainkan hampir sebagian populasi makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Maka yang dilakukan Thor selanjutnya bersama Stark dan kawan-kawannya itu mencoba mencari cara mengembalikan itu semua. Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan yang sudah dihilangkan oleh Thanos tetapi Loki tidak termasuk di sana.

Hal itu membuat Thor tetap bersedih sehingga, akhirnya dia mencoba mencari Loki di berbagai tempat dan dia pikir usahanya berhasil begitu menemukan aku di ‘Slave City’. Mendengar ceritanya ikut membuatku sedih, kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat. “Maaf Thor, tapi aku bukanlah Loki yang kau cari hanya kini aku sudah menjadi milikku sehingga kau bebas menjadikan aku apa saja. Kau bisa menjadikan aku Loki adikmu itu, aku tidak keberatan.”

Thor menatapku sedikit tidak percaya, “Kau serius? Kau mau kuanggap sebagai Loki?”

“Iya, selamanya aku akan menemanimu Thor sebagai Loki.”

Tiba-tiba saja Thor meraih wajahku dan mengecup bibirku lembut, aku membiarkan apa pun yang hendak dia lakukan padaku. Tapi ternyata dia hanya mengecup bibirku dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuhku erat.

“Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari pandanganku Loki, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik,” kata Thor masih menangkup wajahku.

“Iya Thor, terima kasih kau sudah membawaku bersamamu.”

*****

Malamnya ternyata mereka benar-benar membuatku sebuah acara, mereka semua menyambutku dengan begitu ramah meski tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang merasa bingung melihatku. Mungkin bagi mereka aku terlihat berbeda dengan Loki yang mereka temui dulu. Tapi nyatanya aku memang bukanlah Loki mereka dulu, aku hanyalah seorang budak yang sudah dibeli oleh Thor yang kini memberikan aku sebuah identitas baru sebagai Loki kekasih sekaligus adiknya.

“Loki, kami senang. Ya sangat senang kau bisa membawa kembali kebahagian Thor yang sempat hilang,” ucap seseorang aku kenal bernama Bruce menghampiriku saat aku sedang berdiri menikmati minuman sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari gedung ini.

“Ah… iya aku juga senang,” balasku gugup.

“Tenang Loki, kau aman berada disini. Thor akan menjagamu dengan baik.”

“Iya-iya aku tahu…”

“Well enjoy the _party_ Loki…” Bruce kemudian meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Mataku mencari keberadaan Thor, meski aku tahu di sini tidak akan ada yang mencoba melukaiku, tapi aku sepertinya sangat ketakutan kalau Thor tidak ada di sampingku. Mungkin karena aku tahu aku adalah miliknya, atau karena perasaan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, “Bagaimana kau menyukai acara ini, hmm?” tanya Thor sambil menaruh dagunya di pundakku.

“Ya tentu Thor, aku sangat menikmatinya. _Thanks for everything_. Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini, menjadi bagian dari kalian,” tanganku memegenggam erat jemari Thor yang memelukku.

“Ya Loki, kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang dan paling penting kau sudah bersamaku di sini.”

Kuanggukkan kepalaku selagi tubuhku ada dalam pelukannya, sungguh aku tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki nasib baik ini. Aku bebas dari tempat mengerikan dan kini tinggal bersama orang-orang yang peduli dan sayanng padaku.

“Loki… _come with me_ …” bisik Thor lembut.

“ _Yes_ Thor…” jawabku cepat.

Dia membawaku kembali ke kamar dan begitu kami tiba di depan kamar tubuhku langsung di gendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tubuhku dibaringkan olehnya di atas Kasur perlahan, aku masih menatapnya intens dan aku tahu apa keinginan Thor. Thor menutup pintu dengan cepat baru menyusulku naik ke ranjang, tubuhku seketika itu juga dikurungnya.

Tanganku membelai wajahnya lembut saat mata kami saling bertemu, “ _I know what you want brother, I’m your now, so just do what you want to do_.”

Thor langsung melumat bibirku dan mengunci tanganku dengan tangannya, ditaruhnya diatas kepalaku. Bibir kami saling melumat, saling bertukar saliva, lidah kami menari di sana tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Hingga nafas kami hampir habis, Thor melepaskan ciuman kami lebih dulu, tangannya melepaskan tanganku lalu menyentuh wajahku lembut.

“ _I love you brother, don’t leave me again_..” katanya.

“ _I love you too, no I won’t leave you again_ …” kataku mencoba menenangkan dan mencoba benar-benar menjadi apa yang Thor inginkan, yakni menjadi adiknya itu.

“ _Thanks_ Loki…”

“ _You’re welcome_ , brother…”

Kulihat Thor tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menciumi leherku, terus semakin turun menuju dadaku, tangan sendiri mencoba melepaskan kaos yang aku pakai saat ini. Kubiarkan Thor yang ingin membuatku polos dihadapannya. Tubuhku memulai meliuk-liuk merasakan cumbuan Thor pada tubuhku, “Ah…” desahku.

Usai puas bermain di dadaku Thor mencoba melepaskan celanaku, aku dengan senang hati membantunya dengan mengangkat kakiku agar dia lebih mudah melepaskan celanaku. Kini aku sudah kembali polos dihadapannya, maka aku sedikit beringut menatapnya meminta izin untuk bisa membantu dia melepaskan bajunya, Mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Thor, tanganku segera melepaskan baju Thor sambil kuciumi lehernya lembut. Kubuat tubuh Thor polos sama sepertiku dan begitu aku selesai langsung aku raih penisnya untuk aku manjakan dengan mulutku.

Kuhisap sambil sesekali kumainkan lidahku menggeliling ujung penisnya dan juga pada lubang kencingnya. Penisnya bereaksi cukup cepat, aku bisa merasakan perubahan bentuk penisnya kini mulai mengembang di dalam mulutku. Aku kocok sedikit lebih cepat dengan mulutku, desahan Thor mulai memenuhi ruangan ini.

“Loki…ah….” Racaunya sambil memijat kepalaku.

Sejenak aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan menatap Thor, Thor dengan cepat meraih wajahku kembali bibirku dilumatnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Thor mendorong pelan tubuhku agar berbaring kembali di ranjang. Tubuhku kembali berada di bawah kungkungan Thor, ditariknya kedua kakiku dan diletakan di bahunya. Dengan posisi demikian tentunya mengekspos lubang analku, Thor mulai membasahi jari telunjuknya dengan salivanya sendiri.

“Ark…” pekikku saat telunjuk Thor mulai mencoba masuk ke dalam lubang analku.

“Apa aku menyakitmu?” tanya Thor khawatir.

Aku menggeleng cepat, “ _It’s fine, keep going brother_ …”

“ _Are you sure_?”

“ _Yes_ …”

Berikutnya aku merasakan jari Thor semakin merangsak masuk ke dalam lubang analku, jujur ini sangat menyakitkan tapi aku ingin menyenangkan Thor sehingga aku harus bertahan sejenak untuk rasa sakit ini. Tapi saat satu tangan Thor mengocok penisku pelan, rasa sakitku mulai beralih. Aku tidak merintih kesakitan lagi dan malah mulai mendesah menikmati sentuhan tangan Thor.

Sesuatu yang basah aku rasakan menyentuh lubang analku dan ternyata Thor sedang menjilati pemukaan lubang analku. Dibasahinya dengan saliva miliknya sendiri itu, merasakan hal itu membuat tubuhku sedikit melengkung menikmati semuanya. Tapi perlahan jilatan itu terhenti dan Thor menatapku, “Are you ready?” tanyanya.

“Uh…huh _yes brother_ …” jawabku.

Kulihat dia mulai meraih penisnya dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum dia mulai mengarahkan ke lubang analku, rasanya seperti di robek paksa oleh sesuatu saat pertama kali penis itu masuk ke dalam lubang analku. Aku spontan sempat menjerit kesakitan ini pertama kalinya bagiku, mendengar jeritanku Thor sempat terhenti dan menatapku khawatir. Kemudian aku tetap memintanya untuk tetap melanjutkannya, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Thor. Thor akhirnya tetap melanjutkan meski dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan seakan takut menyakitiku. Perlahan penisnya mulai menyentuh titik prostatku, sehingga aku mulai mendesah menikmatinya.

“Ah… _yes, keep going brother_ …” racauku.

Perlahan gerakan Thor berubah menjadi semakin cepat, penisnya pun mulai kumanjakan dengan pijatan pada dinding analku. Kudengar Thor ikut mendesah bersamaku, gerakannya semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan lagi. Penisku pun ikut bereaksi saat Thor berkali-kali menghujam titik prostatku, “ _Argh… brother… I wanna cum_ …” kataku.

Thor semakin mencepat gerakannya dan aku bertepatkan aku memuntahkan cairanku, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur di dalam lubang analku. Thor bersamaku mendapatkan klimaksnya juga, tubuhku pun sedikit diangkatnya sehingga dia bisa menghadiahkan bibirku sebuh kecupan lembut.

“ _Thanks Loki, I love you_ …” katanya begitu melepaskan bibir kami.

“ _I love you too Brother_ …” balasku.

Perlahan tubuhku dibaringkan kembali dan dia menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang analku lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup keningku lembut.

The End


	2. Loki : My Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ warning !!!]   
> TORTURE, BDSM, SMUT and Death Character  
> Kindly skip if you don’t like it.

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku berada di sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa kukatakan seperti penjara atau bahkan neraka. Aku dikurung di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat penyiksaan. Udara di sana terasa pengap dan aku sendiri dibiarkan tanpa sehelai benang pun pada tubuh ini. Sementara kemampuan sihirku untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri sudah hampir habis dikarenakan kondisi fisikku yang semakin menurun semenjak berada di tempat ini. Aku kini bukan Loki ‘ _God of Mischief_ ’ lagi. Aku tidak lebih dari alat pemuas nafsu para Midgardian di sini dan aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat yang seperti ini.

Ternyata kemampuan sihir yang aku miliki malah membawa aku pada penderitaan yang lebih lagi. Aku menjadi kesukaan para pengunjung di tempat ini dan hal itu membuat mereka melakukan hal semakin gila padaku. Mereka tidak hanya melecehkanku secara seksual tapi juga mereka melukai diriku. Mereka suka melihatku menyembuhkan diriku sendiri dan kini aku semakin lemah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan itu.

Mungkin ajalku sudah dekat, jangan berpikir bahwa seorang dewa sepertiku tidak bisa mati. Kini nyatanya aku merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan kematianku. Mungkin sisa waktu hidupku tinggal beberapa saat lagi mengingat bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku. Sungguh sangat tidak beradab mereka semua yang datang ke tempat ini serta menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat hiburan.

Awalnya mereka memang merantai tangan dan kakiku, karena mereka awalnya sedikit kesulitan menghadapiku sehingga mereka harus melakukan pengamanan ekstra padaku. Tapi kini aku tidaklah beda dengan para kaum Midgardian yang lemah itu. Aku sudah tidak dirantai tapi aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri sehingga aku harus merangkak jika ingin berpindah tempat. Kini aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu waktuku benar-benar habis. Tidak trik berpura-pura mati lagi.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatku teringat dengan kakakku yang bodoh itu, Thor. Bagaimana keadaan di sekarang, apakah dia masih menangisi kepergianku atau malah sudah melupakan aku? Demi apa aku juga malah memikirkan Thor. Kuakui aku merindukannya bagaimana pun kami sempat menjalin hubungan asmara meski hanya sebentar dan dia memang sangat mencintaiku. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia baik-baik saja di mana pun dia berada kini.

Baru saja aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, tapi aku kembali dibuat terjaga. Pintu itu kembali dibuka, kulihat seorang pria berjalan masuk sendirian dengan sebotol minuman di tangannya. Tapi untuk kali ini aku mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku, sebab aku seperti melihat sosok Thor yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, benarkah itu Thor? Apakah dia kembali bisa menemukan aku disini? Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah saat aku menyerang Midgard bersama kaum Chitauri dan kemudian aku berhasil kabur dengan Tesseract dan akhirnya aku tiba di tempat yang mengerikan ini.

Kenapa Thor begitu lama sekali baru sampai disini, tapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia tidak memanggilku dan langsung memelukku tapi malah mencengkram daguku dengan senyuman yang aneh dan dia kemudian meletakkan botol minuman yang dipegang tadi.

“Apakah kau yang dibicarakan memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?” tanyanya dengan seringaian yang sama sekali bukan Thor walau mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip.

“A-apa maksudmu?” balasku.

Dilepaskan wajahku dan kemudian sebuah tamparan keras dihadiahkan kepadaku, “Aku ingin lihat kemampuanmu bodoh…” rambut panjangku pun dijenggutnya.

Aku hanya bisa meringis merasakan sakit yang hampir tidak pernah berhenti aku rasakan sejak berada di tempat ini.

“Perlihatkan sihirmu itu padaku, cepat…” tubuhku dihempaskan dengan kasar sehingga aku menghantam tembok.

Ringisan kesakitan kembali keluar dari mulutku, tubuhku pun semakin remuk redam akibat semua luka ini. Belum rasa sakit ini reda, tubuhku sudah kembali diraihnya dan kembali tamparan dihadiahkan di wajahku yang sudah penuh memar. Sungguh luka ditubuhku ini belum bisa sembuh, rasa sakit itu masih aku rasakan karena sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lemah untuk mencoba menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.

“Sepertinya aku sudah dibodohi oleh mereka, kau bukanlah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Maka dari itu, kau yang harus membayar kerugianku…” dengan cepat dia melepaskan resleting celananya dan menunjukkan penisnya padaku sambil mengarahkan kepalaku ke penisnya.

“Hisap bodoh…!” teriaknya sambil menarik rambutku agar mengikuti keinginanya.

Aku masih terdiam hingga dia kembali menarik rambutku kasar, agar aku segera menghisap penisnya itu. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti maunya, kuhisap penisnya sambil membayangkan sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini memang adalah Thor. Mereka berdua memang terlihat sangat mirip, apakah Thor sedang mencoba mengerjaiku. Tapi itu bukan sifat Thor, dia memang bukan Thor.

Merasakan aku mulai menghisap penisnya dia mulai menggerakan penisnya mencoba memasukan penisnya lebih dalam ke mulutku hingga membuatku tersedak karena tidak mampu menelan seluruh penis besarnya itu. Meski aku sudah terbatuk-batuk dia tidak menghentikan dia masih terus memaksaku untuk menghisap penisnya. Lalu dia mulai menarik salah satu _piercing_ yang dipasang pada kedua putingku.

Aku tidak bisa menjerit, karena kepalaku tetap ditahan olehnya agar menghisap penisnya terus. Aku hampir kehabisan nafas saat dia terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku, penisnya bisa aku rasakan mulai ereksi di dalam sana sehingga benar-benar memenuhi rongga mulutku, tapi kemudian dia menarik kepalaku kasar dan menghempas kembali tubuhku.

Aku pun mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, melihat ekspresiku demikian malah membuatnya tertawa senang. Tapi dia tidak lama membiarkan aku bisa sedikit tenang, tubuhku sudah kembali ditariknya dan dibuatnya menunggingi sehingga menunjukkan berbagai luka pada bokongku.

“Ah… sial mereka semua memang pembohong lihat saja lukamu ini semua, ta-api aku ingin menambahkan lagi bagaimana agar nampak lebih merah dan menggoda bukan?” katanya sambil berjalan mengelilingi diriku dengan sebuah cambuk pada pada tangannya.

Sebuah cambukan kencang diberikan olehnya ke tubuhku, tentunya lukaku kembali menganga akibat cambukan tersebut dan aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Tapi hal itu tentunya malah membuatku kembali mendapatkan cambukan demi cambukan sehingga tubuhku penuh luka yang kembali membuka.

“Apa kau tahu? Aku membayar mahal hanya untuk melihat omong kosong mereka. Apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu itu bohong! Kau tidak lebih dari manusia yang aku bawa menemui ajalnya…” kataya masih terus mencambuk tubuhku hingga kembali membuat tubuhku mengeluarkan darah segar.

Setelah puas melihat tubuhku kembali berdarah, dilemparkan cambuk itu ke sembarangan arah, “Kini… aku ingin menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu…” katanya kembali menarik rambutku.

Kembali aku meringis menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhku dan kini ditambah pada rambutku yang ditarik kasar olehnya.

“Tapi sebelum aku membunuhmu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu. Jadi paling tidak kalau kau benar-benar mati karena omong kosong mereka kau sudah sedikit merasakan kebahagian bukan?” dijilatnya darah yang keluar dari wajahku.

Sungguh dia bukan Thor, dia hanya seseorang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Thor. Sikapnya benar-benar menunjukkan dia bukan Thor.

Tubuhku dilepaskan olehnya dan kulihat dia mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi minuman miliknya dan disiramnya sekujur tubuhku yang penuh luka, “Arkk…” jeritku menahan rasa perih akibat lukaku.

Aku hanya pasrah saat tubuhku diseretnya dan dinaikkan sebuah meja panjang yang pada keempat sisinya terdapat pengikat besi untuk menahan kaki dan tanganku. Dengan kondisiku yang seperi ini tentunya aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tanganku diangkat ke atas untuk diikatkan dan kakiku pun dilebarkan mengikuti posisi pengikat bagian kaki. Sebuah seringaikan kembali dia berikan padaku.

“Seperti yang aku katakan kita akan bersenang-senang dan memang benar. Kau harus menyenangkan aku…” dia kembali mengambil cambuk dan mulai mencambuki kakiku membuka lukaku di sana.

Tawanya kembali terdengar memenuhi ruanganku, “A… apa kau ingin minum?” tanyanya lalu mengambil botol minumnya dan mendekatkan ke mulutku.

“Cepat buka mulutmu dan julurkan lidahmu, mengerti?” sambungnya lagi.

Karena melihat responku yang terlalu lama sehingga dia membuka paksa mulutku, lalu ditariknya lidahku kasar dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan satunya dengan cepat mengambil pisau dan mulai menyayat lidahku. Pisau itu pun ditaruhnya sebelum dia menuangkan minuman pada mulutku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Sontak apa yang dilakukan membuatku menjerit tertahan tapi hal itu malah membuatku kembali mendapatkan tamparan. “ Kau tidak berhak bersuara, mengerti?”

Sungguh aku menjadi membenci Thor sekarang, aku benci padanya. Tapi tunggu dia bukan Thor, dia hanya mirip.

“ _Good_ … jadilah mainan baik…” katanya.

Kemudian pria itu tersenyum sekali kali sebelum dia kembali mengambil pisau dan mengarah ke atas dan aku kembali meringis karena aku merasakan salah satu pengelangan tanganku disayat dan kemudian juga sisi yang satunya.

“Hahaha, aku ingin lihat kemampuanmu melawan maut…” katanya lalu berjalan mundur menuju kakiku dan jangan bilang dia hendak melukai kakiku juga.

Aku bisa merasakan benda tajam itu sudah menyentuh pergelangan kakiku dan perlahan bergerak mengiris kulitku. Kembali menjerit tanpa suara dan kemudian dia juga melakukan hal yang serupa pada sisi yang satunya.

“Dan sekarang adalah saat intinya, aku harap kau masih sempat merasakan penisku memanjakanmu…” kemudian dia naik ke atas meja dan meleparkan pisau itu ke lantai.

Tubuhku ditariknya sedikit sehingga lubang analku yang sudah memerah akibat perlakuan mereka selama ini terlihat jelas. Bisa aku lihat dan aku rasakan lidahnya menjilat permukaan lubang analku dan tidak lama benda tumpul miliknya itu sudah melesak masuk ke dalam lubang analku.

/

“Hmm… _you still fucking tight_ …” racaunya sambil mulai menggenjot analku.

Rasa sakit dan bercampur nikmat karena penisnya mulai menyentuh titik prostatku yang awalnya bisa aku rasakan mulai memudar aku rasakan. Pandangaku semakin gelap dan tubuhku semakin lemas meski aku masih bisa merasakan gerakan pria yang mirip dengan Thor ini.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya sebelum aku menutup mataku untuk selamanya. Merasakan kenikmatan dan rasa sakit ini dan kemudian mengenangnya selalu, biarkan aku berimajinasi sejenak bahwa pria psikopat dihadapanku ini adalah Thor kekasihku yang sedang menyetubuhiku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kini semuanya benar-benar memudar tidak ada perasaan sakit lagi dan hanya kegelapan yang meliputiku.

**FIN**


End file.
